Safe and Sound REPOST
by EriCoCo
Summary: This was posted previously on my older account. This is based on Hermione and Draco during and after the war. Inspired by the song Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift ft. The Civil Wars


SAFE AND SOUND

~A SONG PERFORMED BY TAYLOR SWIFT AND THE CIVIL WARS~

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said 'I'll never let you go.'_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light,_

_But I remember you said 'Don't leave me here alone.'_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight._

"Draco no…" I cried as I felt the tears stream down my face. The war had already begun. Draco and I were stationed at the entrance of Hogwarts to help the 6th years protect the entrance of the castle.

"Hermione." He hugged me as I felt his tears wet the side of my face. "I'll never let you go. You're the brightest witch of our age. I think you can manage a few minutes without me."

"I can't." I cried even more. "Don't leave me here alone Draco, I love you."

Sparks were erupting from every visible wand in sight. Green, red, and flashes of gold. So many noises. So many people. So many dark figures, shadows, swooping over harmless children just trying to survive. "I love you too." He smiled. "But we have to get out of here. Potter needs all the help he can get."

We ran inside, hoping we would find him. Hoping we would win. Through the shattered windows I could hear the screams of people. Both battle screams and torture screams. Our once beautiful castle was now gone. All that remained were ruins.

"We're going to be alright." He promised me as we sprinted through the halls.

"Draco they're after us!" I yelled. Two tall, large Death Eaters were flying towards us, wands at ready. "Reducto!"

And just like that, in a flash, the two Death Eaters were covered in mountains of stone, granting us more time to get away.

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down_

_You'll be alright._

_No one can hurt you now, Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound._

I cried into his shoulder as we found out Fred just passed. Ron was crying over his dead brother and George looked as if Voldermort had just torn out half of his soul. Harry and Draco were trying to be the strong rock that everyone was in need of. They had to be the strong rock that everyone needed. If they weren't there, who else would be?

"Shh…" He whispered in my ear, "You'll be alright. I promise I'm here. No one is going to touch you. Ever."

I waited oh so patiently for the night to be over. But mostly for the war to be over. It had started at the hour of dusk and the midnight bell had rung a few hours ago. It had to be 4 or 5 in the morning by now.

The sun had to come up some time.

"Over 50 people dead!" Ron shouted with his fists clenched. "That's only the people in Gryffindor."

"Weasly, you can't give up now!" My Slytherin Prince said in the same tone.

"Why exactly can't I? Before it gets out of hand?"

"Because all those people would have died in vain!" Then he caught the attention of the whole room. "All those people who died? Fred, Tonks, Sirus, even Hedwig!" Harry smiled at the thought of his owl. "They all would have died for no bloody reason!"

"All these people who are gone? I f we give up now, then there's no point. We might as well give Potter up to Voldermort as we speak. They don't deserve to die like that! And we don't deserve to lose like this. Not after everything we've done. We also don't have the right to give up."

Draco was right. We've all come way too far to just drop it now. Harry's been trained all his life to become a hero like he stands today. Ron and I since 1st.

_Don't you dare look out your window._

_Darling, everything's on fire._

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold on to this lullaby,_

_Even when the music's gone._

"Harry Potter is dead!" I heard the monster crackle with laughter. I also heard Draco on the verge of yelling just as Ginny had yelled a few minutes ago. Her scream sounded like half of her heart had been taken and stabbed in front of her face. It was heartbreaking actually. He pulled me into his embrace as I sobbed for what seemed like the millionth time this night. Ron was sobbing too, he had hit rock bottom.

"Now is the chance to switch sides!" The monster laughed as if anyone would actually do this. "Draco my boy." My eyes widened as I realized he was holding my hand in front of everyone. Did I mention we were in the front?

"No," He shook his head as I let out a sigh a relief.

"How about you my love?" He held my face with his old hands. "A beauty like you would make a perfect practice target on for the Cruciatus Curse."

I shook my head in fear as Draco pulled me out of Voldermort's grip and closer to his. "Well, well, well." He laughed. "Seems like the Snake fell in love with the Lioness. What a pleasant surprise." A few crackles of apparition were heard as we found out that Harry wasn't dead at all. He was just lying in Hagrid's arms waiting for the right time to attack.

_Just close your eyes, you'll be alright,_

_Come morning light, You and I'll be safe and sound._

The war was over. Harry defeated Voldermort in a matter of minutes. We had won. The world was once a happy place again. Draco and I could love without a problem, we were free.

"Hermione." He pulled me out of my thoughts. "We did it! We won!"

I couldn't help but smile as I saw my lover. It was the happiest I'd ever seen him in a long time.

The whole school erupted in cheers. There was no point in crying now because all the tears were shed. All there was left to do was smile at each other.

"So," Draco casually started with his trademark smirk. "How do you feel now?"

Smiling, I stepped closer to him as I closed the gap between us with our lips. It felt amazing to touch him again. To kiss him. To fell that long missed surge of tingles along the back of my spine. To love him. After what felt like hours, I pulled away and found we were both grinning like idiots.

"Safe and sound." I truthfully whispered as I leaned on his chest into his embrace. I was telling the truth. With him, I always felt safe and sound. He was my lullaby that I always heard when there was no trace of music in the air to be heard. I rested my head on his chest for a few minutes, missing the warm invitation of sleep.

"Hermione, "He lightly rubbed my shoulders as he pointed to the sky. "Look." And there I saw the most beautiful sunrise. There I had witnessed the most beautiful thing magic cannot do. The most beautiful thing you had to want the most to completely understand the true beauty of. Here I was, around the people I cared the most about in the world, with the exception of my parents I had yet to find. They all loved me too. Here I was,

_'Safe and Sound.'_


End file.
